O Amor do Max
by FireKai
Summary: O Max relata a história do amor da sua vida de quando tinha 16 anos de idade. Será que no final ele consegue ficar com o seu verdadeiro amor? Max x Hilary, um pouco de Tyson x Hilary, Oneshot Completa


**Nota do autor: **As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

Olá, eu sou o Max Tate e tenho 20 anos de idade. A história que vos venho contar hoje tem a ver com uma parte da minha vida, de quando tinha apenas 16 anos. Naquela altura tudo parecia ser felicidade e diversão para mim. Ainda o é hoje, mas agora eu trabalho, tenho as minhas coisas e a época da diversão e das brincadeiras passou e já não vai voltar mais.

De qualquer maneira, não estou aqui para falar da minha vida de hoje em particular e sim da minha vida quando tinha 16 anos. Nessa altura eu ainda me dedicava ao beyblade, hoje em dia já me deixei disso, porque não tenho tempo para praticar e também porque acho que perdi um pouco do entusiasmo e amor pelo beyblade. Agora estou diferente do que era antigamente, mas mesmo assim considero-me simpático e extrovertido.

Ops, parece que estou sempre a desviar-me do que vos quero dizer realmente. Bem, ora vamos lá ver… como eu disse, nessa altura eu dedicava-me ao beyblade. Depois do campeonato em que os Blade Breakers estiveram separados e depois de termos vencido a equipa Bega, acabámos por nos separar por um tempo, mas não demorou muito para que um novo campeonato fosse anunciado.

Ficámos todos muito felizes quando o Sr. Dickinson disse que a equipa poderia ficar novamente junta. Eu voltei imediatamente para o Japão, afinal tinha lá o meu pai e assim poderia ficar mais perto dos meus amigos. O Ray, que estava na sua aldeia e o Kai, que estava na Rússia só chegaram uma semana depois de mim. Mas foi nessa semana entre a minha chegada e a chegada deles que comecei a reparar na Hilary.

É verdade, só aí é que comecei a reparar no modo como ela se vestia, como caminhava, comecei a compreender melhor as suas atitudes e os seus sentimentos. Mas eu sabia que a Hilary estava apaixonada pelo Tyson. Isso poderia ter-me detido de a tentar conquistar para sempre, mas eu também sabia que o Tyson não tinha qualquer interessa nela e que para a Hilary o Tyson seria uma meta que ela nunca iria atingir.

Comecei a agir cautelosamente. A Hilary tinha abrandado mais o seu comportamento em relação ao Tyson. Estava mais simpática e mais prestável para o Tyson. Fazia o que ele queria e ele parecia feliz com isso, apesar de não se aperceber de que a Hilary estava a fazer aquilo para que de certo modo, conseguisse que ele a visse com outros olhos.

E foi então que eu achei que estava tudo perdido para mim. A Hilary disse que queria ter uma conversa séria comigo e arrastou-me até uma das salas do dojo. Ela pediu-me que eu a ajudasse a conquistar o Tyson. Disse-me que eu já conhecia o Tyson há mais tempo que ela. Eu tentei dizer-lhe que não, afinal, se eu queria ficar com ela, não iria ajudá-la a conquistar o Tyson. Mas ela fez uma cara de súplica e eu não consegui recusar.

Como primeira coisa a fazer, a Hilary pediu-me para falar com o Tyson e para que eu percebesse se ele estava de certo modo interessado nela ou não. Claro que eu sabia que ele não estava, mas disse à Hilary que faria isso. No dia seguinte ela veio ter comigo com um sorriso maravilhoso estampado no rosto e perguntou-me o que é que o Tyson tinha dito. Perante a felicidade dela, eu não consegui dizer a verdade e disse-lhe que o Tyson nunca avançaria porque não sabia como ela se sentia em relação a ele.

A Hilary ficou radiante e combinou comigo que no dia seguinte eu deveria levar o Tyson até ao parque, sob um pretexto e uma vez lá, eu deveria deixá-lo sozinho e ela avançaria para o conquistar. E assim fiz. Consegui que o Tyson fosse comigo até ao parque sob o pretexto de eu ter recebido um desafio de beyblade. Disse-lhe que o rapaz que me tinha desafiado estaria no parque à minha espera e que queria que ele, o Tyson, me fosse acompanhar.

O Tyson aceitou e nós os dois dirigimo-nos ao parque. Estava uma tarde agradável. Disse ao Tyson que iria procurar o rapaz que me tinha desafiado e que depois o traria ali. O Tyson sentou-se num dos bancos de jardim enquanto eu me afastei. A Hilary apareceu pouco tempo depois e fazendo-se de surpreendida, sentou-se ao lado do Tyson dizendo que era uma grande coincidência eles estarem ali naquele dia sem terem marcado nada.

Eu senti que era dessa vez que a Hilary se iria tornar inatingível para mim. A Hilary começou a conversar com o Tyson. Queria pô-lo à vontade antes de se declarar a ele. Mas o Tyson, como todos sabemos, adora comida e nesse momento passou um vendedor com pipocas. O Tyson saltou do banco de jardim, não dando a mínima importância à Hilary e comprou pipocas.

Ele acabou por voltar a sentar-se. A Hilary estava vermelha de raiva e de embaraço. Para aliviar o ambiente, ela pediu uma pipoca ao Tyson, mas ele não lha deu porque disse que sobrariam poucas pipocas para ele. A Hilary ficou ainda mais vermelha de raiva. Depois a Hilary disse que tinha algo de importante a dizer-lhe.

O Tyson saltou do banco, dizendo à Hilary que agora tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. A Hilary perguntou-lhe o que é que ele ia fazer que era tão importante assim. Ele respondeu que ia assistir à minha luta com outro rapaz que me tinha desafiado. A Hilary ficou ofendida por ele trocar a conversa dos dois por uma batalha de beyblade e correu rapidamente do jardim para fora.

Senti pena dela. Ela estava empenhada em tentar conquistar o Tyson e em confessar os seus sentimentos e o Tyson só queria saber de comida e de batalhas de beyblade. Pensei que talvez a Hilary desistisse depois daquela tentativa falhada, mas enganei-me. A Hilary voltou a procurar-me nesse mesmo dia e voltou a pedir a minha ajuda.

Eu disse-lhe que se calhar não valia a pena ela tentar conquistar o Tyson, mas ela disse que o seu outro plano só tinha falhado porque o Tyson adorava beyblade e porque ele não sabia que ela, a Hilary, queria conversar sobre os sentimentos dos dois. Ela olhou para mim com aqueles olhos lindos dela e eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, não queria desapontá-la.

Então ela deu-me outra "missão". Iríamos os dois comprar um presente para o Tyson. Ela disse-me que eu deveria saber do que ele gostava. Eu aceitei ir com ela, também não lhe consegui dizer que não. Nesta altura parecia que eu faria tudo pela Hilary, mas tudo é que é demais, não é bom.

De qualquer maneira, fui com ela ao centro comercial. Percorremos diversas lojas. A Hilary queria comprar algo sofisticado para o Tyson, mas eu achei melhor oferecer-lhe algo que tivesse a ver com o beyblade. No dia seguinte, a Hilary pediu para falar com o Tyson a sós e eles entraram num dos quartos do dojo. Eu sei que não devia ter feito isso, mas abri um pouco a porta do quarto e espreitei lá para dentro.

A Hilary estava muito corada e disse ao Tyson que tinha de ter uma conversa séria com ele, mas que antes lhe ia dar uma coisa. A Hilary mostrou-lhe as novas peças que ela tinha comprado para ele. O Tyson ficou radiante e correu logo para fora do quarto para ir experimentar as peças no seu beyblade. Ainda bem que eu me consegui esconder a tempo ou teriam visto que eu estava a ouvir e a ver tudo.

Eu entrei no quarto, para ver como a Hilary estava. Ela parecia bastante abalada. Perguntei-lhe se ela estava bem e ela respondeu-me que sim e disse-me que não iria desistir tão facilmente. Eu não fiquei propriamente feliz com isso, mas é óbvio que não o demonstrei para não a aborrecer ainda mais.

A Hilary saiu do quarto e eu segui-a até ao jardim, onde o Tyson estava agora a lançar o seu pião com as peças novas. O Kenny estava a seu lado. A Hilary pediu que eu e o Kenny saíssemos dali porque tinha mesmo que falar com o Tyson a sós. Eu e o Kenny olhámos um para o outro e saímos dali. Quando entrámos no dojo, o Kenny disse-me que sentia pena da Hilary porque ela gostava do Tyson, mas ele não sentia o mesmo.

Quase imediatamente, o avô do Tyson apareceu da cozinha e gritou que o almoço estava pronto. Não demorou nem cinco segundos para que o Tyson aparecesse a correr e entrasse na cozinha com ar de esfomeado. O Kenny seguiu-o. A Hilary apareceu pouco depois. Estava muito abatida. Parecia que o Tyson não estava disposto a ouvi-la.

Nessa altura eu disse-lhe que quando tinha falado com o Tyson, ele apenas tinha dito que não sabia se sentia alguma coisa por ela ou não. Ela ficou um pouco zangada por eu lhe ter dito que ele estava indeciso em dar o primeiro passo, quando na realidade ele nem sabia se gostava dela ou não. De qualquer maneira ela percebeu a minha intenção de a ajudar e não ficou zangada por muito tempo.

Mas ela disse-me que no dia seguinte iria falar com ele a sério. Dessa vez não iriam haver interrupções. E assim foi, no dia seguinte a Hilary fechou-se com o Tyson num dos quartos do dojo e desta vez eu não fiquei a ver nem a ouvir nada. O pior, ou melhor, não sei bem, é que alguns minutos depois a Hilary saiu a correr do quarto. Vinha a chorar e passou por mim sem me dizer nada.

Entrei no quarto e perguntei ao Tyson o que se tinha passado, embora já soubesse a resposta. Como eu estava à espera, a Hilary tinha-se declarado a ele e o Tyson tinha-lhe dito que não estava interessado nela. Corri até à rua, mas já não vi a Hilary. Perguntei a uma senhora de idade se tinha visto a Hilary e ela respondeu que ela tinha ido a correr na direcção do parque.

Quando cheguei ao parque, procurei pela Hilary e finalmente encontrei-a sentada num dos bancos do jardim, a chorar, com a cara nas mãos. Sentei-me ao lado dela, disposto a consolá-la do terrível desgosto que ela tivera. Ela abraçou-se a mim a chorar e a soluçar. Perguntou-me porque é que o Tyson não gostava dela. Disse-me que a culpa devia ser da personalidade dela ou talvez das suas roupas. Eu disse-lhe que não era culpa dela, ela era perfeita, só o Tyson é que não via isso.

Ela olhou para mim de uma forma que nunca tinha olhado antes e abraçou-me ainda com mais força. Lentamente, começou a parar de chorar e agradeceu-me por eu a apoiar. Disse que iria esquecer o Tyson e que iria arranjar alguém que gostasse realmente dela, mas disse que não sabia onde procurar essa pessoa. Eu disse-lhe que não precisava de procurar, porque essa pessoa estava mesmo em frente dela.

Por um momento a Hilary olhou confusa para mim, até que finalmente percebeu o que eu tinha dito. Foi nesse momento que eu me declarei a ela. Pensei que não era o momento mais apropriado para me declarar, mas podia ser que eu não tivesse coragem da próxima vez e por isso declarei-me logo ali.

A Hilary ouviu tudo com um misto de surpresa e incredibilidade. Eu falei de tudo o que sentia por ela. Ela limitou-se a perguntar-me porque a tinha ajudado a conquistar o Tyson e eu respondi que a queria ver feliz, mesmo que fosse com outra pessoa. Ela sorriu para mim e nesse momento, sem pensar, aproximei-me dela e beijei-a.

Quando o beijo terminou eu e ela estávamos muito corados. Pensei que seria nessa altura que ela cairia em si e diria que era impossível ficarmos juntos, mas não foi isso que ela fez. Ela começou a afastar-se e eu perguntei-lhe se eu tinha alguma chance. Ela respondeu-me que eu tinha todas.

E foi assim que começou o meu romance com a Hilary. Passado algum tempo eu pedia-a em namoro e ela aceitou. O Tyson também arranjou uma namorada e a Hilary esqueceu-o de vez. Dois anos depois, já tinha eu 18 anos de idade, pedia-a em casamento. Ela hesitou um pouco porque ainda éramos muito novos, mas por fim acabou por aceitar.

Hoje em dia, eu e ela vivemos nos Estados Unidos da América. Ela está à espera do nosso primeiro filho, que decerto não será o último. Baseada na minha história pessoal, sejam sinceros e nunca desistam do vosso amor mesmo que vos pareça impossível. Pode ser que um dia a outra pessoa acabe mesmo por vos ver com outros olhos.

**Abraços do vosso amigo, Max Tate**

**Então pessoal, o que acharam da história? Boa? Má? Mandem uma review e façam um autor feliz. E também não se esqueçam da lição de moral desta história, lutem sempre pelo vosso amor, mas também não prejudiquem nem separem um casal só por causa do que sentem por uma das pessoas. Se o amor tiver de acontecer, acontece, caso contrário partam para outra e vão ver que irão encontrar alguém de quem gostam.**


End file.
